


The Fifth Element Finale

by DragonKitten22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural/The Fifth Element AU, Supernatural/The Fifth Element Crossover, The Fifth Element - Freeform, The Fifth Element AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKitten22/pseuds/DragonKitten22
Summary: This story is inspired by the finale of the movie "The Fifth Element". The first part of the story is from the direct dialogue of the film, while the second part and certain minor details throughout the story, is solely my spin on the ending, for the sake of putting it into the Supernatural universe, rather than the more futuristic setting of The Fifth Element. Hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, if you have not seen the movie "The Fifth Element" this story is a direct spoiler for the generalized ending of the film and I implore you, SEE THAT AWESOME FILM!!!!Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!!! <3Below is a link to the video for the ending.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rm8i9qMxeRQ





	The Fifth Element Finale

The Fifth Element Finale

Castiel struggled; struggled to stay awake, struggled to breath, his short physical human existence on this planet has taken a serious toll on him. Starting off with being discovered in the wreckage of his guardian’s vessels, as they were shot down from the sky by the demonic terrorist force seeking to engulf the planet darkness. Then being forcefully woken up from slumber by a government that planned to use him as a weapon. Only to escape their clutches, and then literally end up falling through the roof of a jet black Chevy Impala, into the back seat of the first human who actually tried to offer him any type of sanctuary, with no hidden agenda. He struggles now in the arms of that same man, as he was shot only an hour ago by the top aide of the demonic force that is now in route to earth with the intent to destroy it.

Dean holds onto Cas, gently shaking him as he sees Cas slipping in and out of consciousness.

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Cas wake up! Cas! It’s time for you to work now!” Dean gently urged.

“Protect life…Until death” Cas indirectly replied to Dean as he looked up into the sunlight beaming down on him and Dean through skylight of the temple.

“No! Cas! Cas! Listen to me! Listen to me! Listen. I know you’re very tired, I know you’re very tired, I’ll take you on a vacation when we’re done, I swear, a real vacation, a real vacation, just you and me! But listen to me if you don’t do something right now we’re all going to die! You understand?” Dean spoke to Castiel with a sense of soft urgency, as he cradled Castiel’s limp struggling body in his arms, while caressing his face with his other hand.

Continuing to stare up into the light, Castiel starts to give into his hopelessness for humanity.

“Wh- What’s the use of saving life, when you see what you do to it?” Castiel mutters in response, as images of centuries of war passed through his mind. The despair and anger that gets passed from human to human for senseless reasons, people killed for resources or religion or skin color or sexual orientation, it overwhelmed Castiel.

“Cas, you’re right! You’re right! You’re right! But there are- There are some things! Very nice things worth saving! Some beautiful things! Beautiful things!” Dean replied as he hugged Castiel closer to his body, thinking about the innocent Castiel he first met a few days ago, when the man peered up from the back seat of Dean’s Impala. Innocent, scared, looking for help. Dean remembers how his heart stopped instantly as he saw the strikingly blue eyes staring back into his.

Breaking down in overflowing emotion, Castiel hugged Dean back, struggling to find balance with the inner turmoil that has now become so painful, Castiel had completely forgotten that his body had bullets still lodged inside of it. Castiel whimpered as he thought of the beautiful things Dean is speaking of; life, a smile, a newborn baby, bees visiting wildflowers in a field, colors of different cultures spanned across the world, the color of Dean’s eyes, Dean himself, the most beautiful being he laid eyes on the very first moment he literally fell into the backseat of Dean’s Impala; however, though there may be beautiful things in the world, Castiel felt they weren’t for him.

Bravely gathering the strength of his final moments, Castiel struggled to speak as tears poured down his battle worn face.

“Like love?” Castiel warily asked.

“Yes! Yes like love, that’s good, that’s good, that’s a good example, like love! Love is worth saving!” Dean urgently whispered back, tears now filling his eyes as he holds the supreme being closer to himself, trying to keep his composure soft in Castiel’s presence, though the impending feeling of death filled the temple room.

Castiel, in what he feels is a simple truth replies in a pained sorrow as he slightly pulls away from Dean to look back up into the sunlight.

“I don’t know love…”…He whispers... “I don’t know love”

Dean’s heart breaks then and there as he looks at this all-powerful being, who days ago was fascinated with the simple work of a bumblebee collecting pollen from a flower. A creature so innocent and pure, to be dragged into the destructive habits of humanity, and still, Castiel feels as though he isn’t worthy of one of life’s greatest gifts. Castiel now looks Dean directly in the eyes, as thought to tell Dean what he must say with assurance.

“I was built to protect, not to love, so there’s no use, of me in this life” he whispers.

Dean looked back with painfilled eyes.

“No, no, no, no, you’re wrong! You’re wrong!” Dean frantically responds, not accepting what Castiel may feel of himself. Not sure what else to do next, Dean finally lays his cards out on the table, they were about to die, and at this moment Dean wasn’t sure what exactly it was that caused him to be so bold in his honesty, but he cradles Castiel’s face in his hands and tells him the honest to god truth.

“I need you! I need you very much” Dean pleads with Castiel, hoping that his honesty will pull the angel back from the brink of hopelessness.

“Why?” Castiel chokes out as he looks Dean straight in the eyes, looking, hoping, for that reassurance from Dean, that while everyone else saw him as this great weapon, Dean saw him as something entirely different, from the moment they met.

Struggling to say the final words, words he hasn’t spoken since the day his mother passed years ago, Dean hugs Castiel closer to him.

“Because…Because…” Dean whispers to Castiel, as his eyes dart around the temple, trying to choke out the words he so desperately wants to say. Dean glances over to his brother, Sam, standing off in the shadows of the temple, hands gripped tightly together with suspense, as he watches his older brother with his two other family members, who all at this point can do nothing much else but pray for a miracle.

Knowing already what it is Dean has wanted to say since the day that Dean rescued Castiel from the authorities that were chasing him, Sam wanted to slap his older brother for his struggles of being open about his feelings sometimes. Sam being the younger brother of the two, looked up to Dean his entire life, with Dean raising him from a kid, Sam had that life to grow and learn that it was okay to show emotion, so even in times where Dean had his walls up, Sam was an expert in reading his bigger brother’s feelings, no matter how much Dean tried to deny them; Sam frustrated with his brother’s stubbornness about things.

“Tell. Him. Dean.” Sam urges his older brother.

Castiel’s voice shudders as he breaths for air, whisper in response to Dean.

“Tell me” he says, softly pleading. “Please…Why do you need me?”

“Because…” Dean struggled.

“Tell me…” Cas pleaded.

“Because I…”

“Dean…”

“Because I love you”…“I love you”.

The words spilling from Dean’s mouth mere seconds from the entire planet being destroyed were all that Cas needed to hear as he broke down in Dean’s arms at the man’s brutal honesty.

Overwhelmed with emotion himself Dean pulled Cas into a passionate kiss and held onto him, knowing that this was the final moment of life he had available to spend. However, with the act of professing true love, it became the final ingredient to the puzzle in activating the weapon to defeat the evil barreling down on the planet, as the stones of the four natural elements of the world that lay around the center where Dean and Cas embraced one another, started to light up in colors of green, yellow, red, and blue, signifying the activation of earth, wind, fire, and water, channeling their energy into Castiel.

With the fifth element being powered by the other four, a blinding white light, so pure and warm, erupted from Castiel into the sky; Dean held onto Cas for dear life as he felt waves of pure content and immense power engulf him. Squinting through the light as best he could, he saw Castiel’s eyes shining bright white, the energy being emitted from the center of his being in a forceful light smoke, mere seconds passed with Castiel’s force beaming up into the sky before it abruptly stopped and fell limp in Dean’s arm.

A calm silence swept over the temple. The stones of the four elements glowed for a few moments longer, dimming, as they now went back to their dormant state. The fifth element has defeated the evil, and in the center of the temple’s alter, Dean clutched Castiel’s spent body to his own as he looked around the temple in astonishment, he was still alive; his family, his friends, his love, was still alive, he thought to himself in disbelief as he gently stroked Castiel’s hair.

“YEAH!!!!” Sam erupted in a loud cheer, causing the smallest member of the family, Kevin, to scream from being startled.

“AH!! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?! WATCHYOU SCREAMING FOR?! EVERY FIVE MINUTES THERE’S A BOMB OR SOMETHING?! I’M LEAVING!!!!” Kevin exclaimed from the exhaustion that has bored down on his life, ever since he met the Winchester brothers a few years back.

Sam grinned cheek to cheek and exhaled as he grabbed onto Bobby’s shoulders for support; Bobby being the sullen and gritty man who raised the Winchester brothers from little kids could do nothing but grin himself and give a silent prayer to whoever, for the fact that while the Winchester brothers have been in some turmoil before, this came too close to call, even for him. Still though, the Winchester brothers could pull it off, and even better, something good came out of the entire ordeal, as Bobby looked on at Dean carefully caressing Castiel’s calm and content face. “Finally” Bobby thought to himself, not only will Dean be able to go home from a mission alive yet again, he will finally, be able to go home with someone to enjoy the rest of his life with.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......

Back home now, the family has two entire picnic tables filled with different dishes of everyone’s favorite food, plates set out, and 3 coolers of beer filled with ice and brews ready to be consumed. Promising Cas his vacation was a promise Dean meant to keep, however he didn’t plan on the entire family coming, still Cas insisted they at least enjoy a portion of it all together with them. Knowing how much Cas has an affinity for the outdoors and nature, Dean decided a camping trip near the great lakes, would be a perfect relaxing time for the two of them; there they would spend a week driving around the area to different scenic areas, setting up camp wherever they wanted, going fishing, swimming, or Cas’ favorite, hiking.

“So Sam, where are the two lovebirds at?” Charlie said in her bubbly tone as she walked up to the picnic bench with another dish of hot dogs, her red hair softly blowing in the autumn breeze.

“Well, they’re taking a nap in the tent right now, Cas is still just trying to get on the human sleeping schedule” Sam replied as he handed Charlie a beer and the two made their way over to the bench where Bobby, Kevin, Garth, and Jo were gathered around, prepping more food.

Inside the dimly lit tent, sleeping bags and blankets were sprawled along the matted floor, the air flaps that covered the mesh dome fluttering slightly with the breeze; in the center pile of the cushioned blankets and sleeping bags, Cas laid on his back, his bare legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, looking up into the eyes of his lover. The man above him held Cas gently in his arms as he slowly thrusted in and out of Castiel’s warm and tightly gripped center. Dean leaned down to kiss Cas passionately as he continued their bonding session, Cas returned the kiss with fiery passion, as he was still new to the act of making love, and every single touch and stroke of warm flesh between him and Dean, sent a sensation of feeling like none he has ever felt, deep into the core of his being. Never did he think that the first glimpse into the man’s eyes would lead its journey to this moment of Dean being deep inside Castiel.

It was all so new to Castiel, and as Dean gently but confidently hit the spot that made Castiel moan softly into Dean’s ear, the spot that caused Dean to hit even harder as he saw in doing so, the act caused Castiel’s pupil’s to become fully blown with love and lust. Dean couldn’t believe it either, finally having someone to be with, through every moment, for the rest of his life; the sentiment of the moment still remained, however Dean could also not ignore just how much lust he had pent up for the man beneath him, he gave a silent prayer in ecstasy as he slid his length out of Castiel to the tip of the head, before sliding in all the way in till the base was nestled right against Cas’ lightly tanned, peach fuzzed buttocks; Dean’s eyes rolled back slightly at the feel of the tight warmth engulfing his cock, overcome with feeling he leaned down yet again and kissed Cas with another wave of emotion.

It was all so new Castiel, not only their intimate moments, but every moment from the day in the temple, till the last moment he has left in life with Dean; being human, being human with Dean, living with Dean, building a life with Dean, Castiel couldn’t wait to see what more in store there was for him and the man he loved, living the rest of their lives with one another, he did know however, that if this was already just a glimpse of what life had for him and Dean now, he would always be grateful for the leap of faith he took off of the government building months ago, that landed him directly into Dean’s life.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

“Hey Sam, the food’s all done, you wanna go wake up those two before this all gets cold?” Bobby said as he motioned towards Dean and Cas’ tent with his beer in hand. Everyone now gathered around the picnic bench, getting ready to dig into the feast that laid before them, as Sam walked over to the tent and lifted one of the air flaps and peered through the mesh dome, down into the tent.

Not sure what he was seeing at first, Sam squinted, only to have shock flood his face, as he saw his older brother’s bare ass moving back and forth, as Dean thrusted in and out of Cas; caught in the moment, Sam had the image bored into his brain, as well as the image of Dean’s balls slapping against Cas’ hole, Cas’ legs wrapped tight around Dean’s waist, Dean biting into Cas’ shoulder, and Cas’ face looking up into the air with nothing but pure and blissful ecstasy.

As soon as Sam opened the air flap, and as he realized what was happening, he dropped the flap and turned to the group with an embarrassed and shocked grin on his face, while the rest of his family looked back at him with no clue of what was happening in the tent a foot behind them.

“Well…” Bobby asked.

“Ahhhh...They’re? Um?...Yeah, they’re just um…Still…Napping.” Sam replied with a stutter, face still in shock, as he tried using his hands to unconfidently help his explaination. “Th-th-they’re gonna need…about?...Five more minutes…” He finished with a nervous chuckled as he grabbed his beer off the table and downed it in one gulp.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Dean?” Cas spoke flustered as he felt Dean filled him up over and over, his shoulder and neck throbbing with a delightful heat from where Dean has bitten him. “Oh my god, Dean that feels!! Oh Dean!! Dean I think Sam…” Cas tried to continue his thoughts as Dean chuckled, still steadily pumping into Cas.

“I know Sammy saw us baby, that’s what he gets for being nosey” Dean replied looking down into Cas’ lust blown eyes and grinned deviously.  
Not understanding why Cas enjoyed the act of being caught, he smiled back at Dean and pulled him down into another kiss before whispering to his lover once again.

“I love you”

Dean, slowed down his pace, and looked back into the blue eyes that hooked him many months ago; without hesitation, Dean smiled and replied.

“I love you too”


End file.
